


Won’t lose you

by Twentyonepaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Why can I only write smut, half galra keith, idek, keith looks human but starts to act galra, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonepaladins/pseuds/Twentyonepaladins
Summary: After the Galra kidnap Lance, they put a cursed ring around his neck. The only way to save him... Have sex with someone of Galran blood.





	Won’t lose you

“Lance, when they put it on you, did they say anything at all?” Allura asked, her thick accent flowing with her words as usual.

 

Lance thought back. His memory had been hazy from the night the Galra had kidnapped him. They had put a weird purple ring around his neck with a galran symbol that glowed yellow. Oddly, after they had put the mysterious ring around his neck, they let him go.

 

”Uh, yah. Something like ‘this will make you wanna come back to us’. What do you think that means?” He asked.

 

The machine he sat under made a noise. The scan of the item was complete. Coran made a face that told Lance there was bad news.

 

”Unfortunately, my boy, that Galra was right persay.” He spoke. “It seams that you can’t take it off. Unless...” the ginger trailed off. Allura looked at the screen.

 

”Oh dear.” She spoke.

 

Lance was freaking out. “What! What is it guys, tell me!”

 

”Lance,” Allura began cautiously. “It seems that if by the next two days, you don’t... mate with someone of Galran heritage... you could die.”

 

Lance’s mouth went dry. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “What! You guys can’t let that happen to me! I can’t have sex with a giant purple monster thing! _That_  alone would probably kill me!” He rambled.

 

Allura and Coran exchanged knowing looks.

 

”There is an alternative solution.” Coran has said.

 

”Anything!” Lance cried desperately.

 

”It doesn’t necessarily have to be one of them... just someone with Galra blood. A... half Galra, if you will.” Coran finished.

 

It took a moment for Lance to register what the man was insinuating.

 

”Oh _no._ There is no way that’s happening. Not like this at least! Tell me there’s another option, guys! Please!” He pleaded.

 

Allura pulled Lance into a tight hug. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

 

”I’m sorry, Lance.”

 

*****

 

Later that day, the tears carried out their threat. He cried into the chest of his best friend, Hunk, who held him tightly to comfort him.

 

”I can’t do this Hunk. I’m gonna die in two days. I’m so sorry.” He cried.

 

Hunk couldn’t bare seeing his friend like this. It tore him up to even think of losing his best friend. “You’re not dying like that, Lance. You need to tell Keith how you feel at some point. Why not now, when he could save your life? You need his help, Lance. Keith is a good teammate, imagine how he’d feel if he knew how you felt about him. If he returned those feelings. You have to try, buddy. If not for yourself, do it for the team. They _need_ you. And _I_ need my best friend. _Please_.” He spoke.

 

Lance looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. “Your right, buddy. Thanks. Maybe I’ll talk to him soon.”

 

*****

 

The middle of the second day, and Lance still hesitated. Everyone knew why he avoided the group except Keith. He had been worried about him, honestly.

 

At least, until the Cuban boy strolled into his room that day.

 

”Keith, I have to talk to you about something.”

 

”Uh, ok.” He said, sitting on the edge of his bed with his jacket discarded next to him.

 

”I uh, I’ve had f-feelings for you, for a while, Keith. Like, _I love you_ feelings. And I know it’s weird that I say that out of nowhere, but, well, I need your help Keith, and I wanna know if you like me too before I ask you to... do that for me.” He spoke quickly, purposefully not giving him time to interrupt him.

 

Keith looked dumbfounded. His face flushed slightly and his lips parted.

 

”Wow, I’ve... to be honest... never thought about it that way.” Lance nodded slowly, looking away.

 

“Right. I’m sorry, I-“

 

”But that doesn’t mean I can’t.”

 

Lance looked back at the boy. “What?”

 

”I haven’t thought about it before. Now I am.” Keith walked over to Lance, pressing his lips softly onto his. When he pulled away, Lance looked shocked. “Maybe I just need a little convincing.” He said.

 

At that moment, the sentence that was meant to be innocent had sent Lance’s sex drive off. That was quick.

 

”Now, what did you need my help for?” Keith continued.

 

Lance laughed nervously. “Ha, funny you should say it like that... you see this thing around my neck?” A nod.

 

”Well if I don’t get it off, I’ll die later tonight.” Keith flipped his shit.

 

Turning the boy around, Keith looked for a way to detach it from the boy’s tan skin. “THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? TAKE IT OFF!” He yelled.

 

”Keith, I can’t. That’s why I need your help. You have to...” Lance got quieter as he spoke.

 

Keith stopped moving. “What is it?”

 

Lance sucked in a breath. He gathered all the courage he could to say the most ridiculous thing he’s ever had to say.

 

”Keith, I need you to have sex with me, or I’m gonna die. Literally.” He said.

 

Lance couldn’t turn to face Keith in that awkward moment.  They both stood silent for a moment with bright red faces before there was a whisper.

 

“Alright.”

 

*****

 

They sat on Keith’s bed, Lance on Keith’s lap in nothing but their boxers, the dog tag around Keith’s neck, and the ring around Lance’s.

 

Keith licked and sucked at Lance’s nipple, pulling soft moans from his swollen, reddened lips.

 

Lance pushed his hips down against Keith’s, grinding his ass down on his cock and causing him to curse in a low voice.

 

"Wow. You are in _such_ a goddamn hurry." Keith mumbled into his tan chest. 

 

"huh. I wonder why." Lance scoffed.

 

"What happened to flustered and embarrassed Lance?" Keith chuckled.

 

Lance took that moment to realize that Keith had been acting different as well. He seemed a lot more mellow. More careful even.

 

"What happened to dark and mysterious, impulsive Keith?" He shot back with a cocky grin, as if he had won. Until he heard Keith's response.

 

"Don't trust him to take good care of you."

 

Lance blushed brighter than he thought he could. "W-what if I want it like that?" He tested. Lance had always been the type to like it rough when he bottomed. His favorite outcome being losing his voice. Sadly, that wasn't often. But he knew Keith. He knew how he could get.

 

Keith looked up to meet Lance's blue eyes with something in his darker ones. Lance was going to find out what that was.

 

"Do you?" He asked hesitantly. His voice was low, almost as if it was a warning. Then Lance could see what it was. In his eyes, it wasn't an emotion or a feeling. It was the _Galra_. Despite his irises still being a dark violet, his eyes almost seemed to glow yellow.

 

Lance kissed him softly before looking him in the eyes again and nodding quickly.

 

That was going to be the last soft thing that happened that day as Keith threw Lance on his back and pounced on him, his hips between Lance's legs, pressing down hard. He kissed him again roughly and held his waist tight enough to leave dark, hand-shaped bruises on his caramel skin. Lance could only moan loudly behind the lips pressed on his.

 

Keith bit and sucked at Lance's bottom lip, leaning back slightly to press his hard on against Lance's hole through the boy’s dark blue boxers. His own tight black ones restricting the space around his cock and squeezing him tight. The added pressure from Lance making him go wild.

 

The cold metal of Keith's necklace hit his skin as he arched his back, moaning loudly, just barely screaming at the contact of their hips like that. 

 

"Keith, please!" He cried. Keith hadn't so much as stroked him, and he felt like he could cum just like that.

 

Which is why he was confused when Keith rolled him onto his stomach. In a desperate action, he lifted his hips, spreading his knees apart to put his ass on perfect display.

 

"You're gonna love this." Keith whispered, pulling his boxers down and off of him, and throwing them off the bed into the pile of clothes on the floor.

 

Lance gasped loudly when he felt Keith's warm tongue in between his thighs, licking up the inside of each one before pressing it directly against Lance's hole.

 

Another loud moan, and Lance is leaning back against Keith's tongue, hoping to get more than Keith was giving.

 

Of coarse, he got just than when Keith's tongue slid into his hole, sliding it in and out slowly. Lance's legs were quivering. He couldn't move and all he could do was whine as the raven haired boy fucked him open with his wet, hot tongue.

 

Still licking into him, Keith reached under him, tapping on his chin lightly to tell the boy to open his mouth, and slid three fingers in. Lance moaned around them, licking around and between each one, coating them with as much saliva as he could, which was really a lot, considering Keith was still stretching his hole on his tongue.

 

Bringing them back, Keith slid a wet finger in along side his tongue. “Ahhh! Keith, _fuck!_ More!” He begged.

 

Keith obliged, adding a second finger and pumping them faster. Without warning this time, he quickly added a third and pulled his tongue out. Lance yelled out as Keith leaned over him, sucking a large red and purple bruise into his shoulder and biting down directly on it.

 

Lance started to rock back onto his fingers, to lost to form the words he wanted. 

 

When Keith added a fourth one, he was gone. No longer thinking about the time left. No longer thinking about what he was doing. No longer thinking about why. All he needed was to be _full_. Full of Keith and everything he could give.

 

"You think you're ready?" Keith asked, pumping his fingers harshly but purposely avoiding the spot Lance wanted them. Lance nodded quickly.

 

Keith slid out of his underwear and grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times and smearing pre-cum over it to wet it.

 

"Do you need a condom?" Lance asked.

 

"Lance, this is a Galran ring around your neck. Do you really think this is gonna count if I don't knot you?"

 

"Oh yah. Ok. Wait knot? Wha-ah!" Lance was cut off when the head of Keith's cock slid into him. It didn't even stop there. A long moan spilled out of Lance as more and more was pushed inside him. At the point where he began thinking _are you fucking kidding me_ , He felt Keith's hips against his.

 

"Oh my _god_. Why the hell is that so _big_? It's so deep I almost feel it in my stomach. What the hell."

 

Keith let out a low chuckle before pulling out slightly, and sliding back in just as slow. Lance moaned.

 

“Keep going. Just like that.” He hissed out. Keith did it again. Sliding out and back in slowly. Over and over, driving both of them insane.

 

”You have no idea how much self control it’s taking me not to destroy this hole right the hell now.” Keith grit out, keeping his pace slow like Lance asked.

 

”Keith.”

 

”Yeah?”

 

”Do what you want.”

 

With that, Keith pulled his hips back more than half way and slammed back in. Lance screamed out when Keith started to pound into him. His knees sliding out from under him, widening his legs and causing Keith to drive in deeper.

 

Keith shifted, pushing Lance onto his stomach and propping his knees up slightly. He placed his hands on his back, both for leverage and to keep the boy from thrashing around, and _bounced_.

 

Ramming his cock deep into Lance with all of the force he could had Lance literally _screaming_ into the sheets below him. He tore at the sheets with both his hands and teeth as Keith’s cock slammed into his prostate with every powerful thrust.

 

” _Oh my god, Keith! It’s so good_ , I’m gonna cum!”

 

” _Fuck_ , me too.”

 

Keith pressed deep into him, his head on the boy’s shoulder as he came, spilling a ridiculous load of cum into him.

 

 _”Keith.”_ Lance moaned out as he came too, hot and sticky against the mattress. He could feel the ring disappear from around his neck, as if dissolving into thin air.

 

”Holy shit.” Lance said, rolling onto his back after Keith pulled out. “How do you have that much cum? Is that a Galra thing?”

 

”Yah, that’s a knot.” Keith chuckled.

 

”Oh! That makes sense.” Lance Layed closer to Keith, almost on top of his chest. “Hey, uh...”

 

”Yah?” Keith asked.

 

”Thank you. I definitely owe you big time.”

 

Keith smiled warmly at him.

 

”I think I know one way you could pay that off...”

 

”What?”

 

Keith pressed his lips onto Lance’s.

 

”Be my boyfriend.”

 

Lance smiled wide and kissed him.

 

”Whatever you say.”

 

After a few minutes of laying together, Lance fell asleep on Keith’s chest.

 

”I love you too.” Keith whispered.


End file.
